


“I wish I could say I hate you.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: “It would make everything easier if I did.”
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall & Logan (Fable)
Kudos: 10





	“I wish I could say I hate you.”

“I wish I could say I hate you.” The Hero paused, not looking toward their brother. “It would make everything easier if I did.”

An admission of _lack_ of contempt for him was something Logan had never heard before. In the past he had accused others of hating him in secret in _hopes_ that they would deny it, but always it was followed with either a hesitant agreement, or a silence that spoke far louder of the truth. Never before had its absence hurt so much, and never would he have anticipated its source.

Whatever distress was present within him didn’t show on the ex-tyrant’s face, nor in his voice. “Then say it.”

There was a greater pause, and if it had not been for the emotional charge in the room Logan would have suspected the subject to have been dropped as the new monarch shifted in their seat. They sat tall, confident, treating the throne far better than he had in decades and being treated better by it in kind. (Or, perhaps, the effect went the other way around.)

“I _have_ hated you. The night I left the castle, what you **_did_** … I hated you for it. I hated you nearly every step of the revolution—every death, every ruined life. You can’t imagine how much I hated you.”

From some hidden depths that surprised even him, Logan’s face allowed a pitiful smile. “I think I have an inkling.”

The new monarch smiled as well, but amusement did not fuel it; in a flash it was over, replaced with what Logan could only understand as **annoyance**. “Now that it’s all over, there’s no use for hatred. Without direction it is only anger, and I don’t plan on allowing **either** to rule upon this throne any longer. Not as you did.”

He did not correct them. “Very well. Then before I am forcibly exiled,” as he _knew_ this conversation was leading, only his sibling was too polite to lead with it, “I shall take my leave of Albion, and hopefully most of its anger with me.”

“Where will you go?” If they felt anything other than apathy for him, they didn’t give him the grace of it.

“Somewhere I cannot taint with the darkness of my deeds.”

“You will be travelling a _very_ long time, then.”


End file.
